


I Got You Something?

by lavenderlotion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “-anks Friday! I’ll see ya later,” Peter’s voice rings out in the silence of the workshop, and Tony’s heart fucking flutters.“Kid,” Tony says, though it’s more of a reminder than a term of endearment.“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter calls out, voice as bright as sunshine and Tony ignores the nervous feeling in his stomach, firmly tells himself he’s too old to have a crush.That’s not what he’s feeling, anyways.He’s rather good at lying to himself.





	I Got You Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Because it was Tony Stark's birthday this past week!

Tony isn’t one to celebrate his birthday. His years of large, extravagant parties are long since over with, and now, it’s rare that he celebrates at all. There had been a few parties, when he had Pepper and the other Avengers living with him in the Tower but that...that isn’t the case anymore. There isn't any around to celebrate it with, not now, and Tony would rather not draw attention to the day.

It’s easier if he doesn't think about it. When he does, his chest aches, hollow and bitter. At this point in his life, Tony is no stranger to the feeling of loss. Everyone he has cared for has left him, by death or by choice, and he’s gotten good at convincing himself it doesn’t bother him. 

There are a lot of things that Tony regrets,  _ years _ filled with nothing but bad decisions—but Tony will  _ never _ regret putting the safety of the world before everything else. He regrets the creation of Ultron but not the intention behind it. He regrets losing Pepper, but not when it was her or the world, and he chose the world. He doesn't regret saving lives.

No matter what, birthday’s hold a certain amount of nostalgia; looking back through the years as you get older. It’s not something Tony is interested in, and taking a trip down memory lane has never been a pleasant activity. He has learned to block out anything he doesn’t want to feel, and Tony is rather good at ignoring the bits of himself he isn’t fond of.

That’s why, bright and early, he makes his way down to his workshop, trying to get over the sharp ache that comes from not hearing Jarvis’ voice wish him a happy birthday. It’s not Friday’s fault, and so Tony does his best to push the hurt down. It’s a familiar ache, anyway, one he’s now familiar with. Being in his workshop helps, being surrounded by scraps of metal and tools that he knows well, surrounded by his bots, his creations.

It’s comforting, and he loses himself in his work. Tony has always been able to lose himself like this. It’s just him, his workshop, his hands and rock music. He doesn’t need to worry about anything else, because for now, there is nothing else. The heavy pounding of rock keeps his mind pleasantly blank, and he continues to focus on what his fingers are doing.

Later, after what could be seconds, minutes, hours, the music stops, suddenly, and it’s such a harsh change that it jars Tony from his concentration almost painfully. He blinks at the table he’s sitting at, noticing the ache in his back as he straightens himself up. He can ignore his birthday all he wants, but damn, does he ever feel the age.

“Fri, what the hell?” Tony questions, stretching his arms over his back

“You have company, sir,” Friday’s voice sounds relieved, even if Tony knows that’s not truly possible. 

Tony tilts his head in confusion, spinning in his chair to face the elevator door. He has no idea who could be coming down to see him, especially considering the number of people even  _ allowed _ down into his lab are very limited. Tony can’t think of a single reason for any of them to be in that elevator. 

“-anks Friday! I’ll see ya later,” Peter’s voice rings out in the silence of the workshop, and Tony’s heart fucking  _ flutters _ . 

“Kid,” Tony says, though it’s more of a reminder than a term of endearment. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter calls out, voice as bright as sunshine and Tony ignores the nervous feeling in his stomach, firmly tells himself he’s too old to have a crush. 

That’s not what he’s feeling, anyways. 

He’s rather good at lying to himself.

Peter is gorgeous. Tony is too weak a man to think otherwise. He tries his best not to notice, but now, Peter’s mouth is stretched into a smile that nearly takes Tony’s breath away. Peter’s cheeks are tinted pink, his eyes shining with happiness as he walks towards Tony. He has no idea what Peter is doing here, and the kid doesn’t offer up an explanation. 

Rather, he strides straight up to Tony, though he can see that Peter is nervous. The boy's fingers are shaking, and there is a bead of sweat on his forehead. His eyes are running along the workshop, taking in as much of his surroundings as he can even though he’s been here countless times. 

Tony widens his legs as he leans back in his chair, feeling a bit of pride at the way Peter looks at him. It’s nice to know the kid is at least attracted to him—though Tony knows what he looks like, he also knows what he looks like without a shirt on, the jagged mess of scars that his chest has become. He’s used to the public lusting after him, but he doesn't delude himself into thinking they would find him attracted should he forego his shirt.

However, Peter has seen him shirtless, by accident the first few times, and he still looks at Tony like he  _ wants _ . It’s a good feeling, though one Tony tries his best to push down as soon as it rears its head. He pulls himself from his thoughts to focus back on Peter. The kid is standing in front of him, gently rocking on the balls of his feet. Peter is still smiling, and he’s  _ beautiful. _

“Hey,” Peter says again, and Tony watches as he pushes his hands into his pockets.

“Kid,” Tony parrots, though he grins. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, uh, it’s your birthday?” Peter says it like a question, though Tony isn’t sure why he sounds so unsure.

“That it is. Happens every year, even,” Tony jokes, his lips twitching into a smile when Peter laughs.

“I, uh, I got you something?” Again, Peter says it like a question, as though he’s unsure of his welcome.

It’s ridiculous, really, because if Tony could have his way Peter would never leave. If Tony could have his way, Peter would be  _ his _ . But Peter is seventeen, and he’s good,  _ so good _ , and Tony knows he would just drag Peter down. He won’t risk ruining Peter just because he  _ wants _ .

He pulls himself from his thoughts when Peter carefully pulls his backpack off his shoulder. Tony watches as Peter gently lifts a small, white bakery box out of his backpack and holds it out to Tony. He takes it, unable to take a breath through the emotion rising in his throat. Peter is watching him with wide, excited eyes, and Tony can hardly pull two thoughts together. 

“I—I know it’s not much, M-Mr. Stark, but I just wanted to get you  _ something _ . You’ve done so much for me! And I really just wanted to give some of that back. Not—not that a cupcake is the same, but. I—yeah, wanted to get you something,” Peter rambles on, his voice rising in pitch and speed as he talks, and Tony can’t do anything but stare at the cupcake he’s holding.

Tony refuses to admit that the act has gotten him choked up, and he takes the cupcake from Peter’s hands with a shaky smile. Tony feels every bit of forty-eight that he now is, and the thirty-one years between them is suddenly all Tony can think about. He has to bite his tongue to keep the words in, and he chokes the confession down. He’s not going to do that to Peter. He deserves far better.

He puts the cupcake to the side and stands, gathering Peter into his arms without a second thought. He wants so much, too much, and this one touch is not nearly enough. Still, it’s more than Tony has ever given himself before, and he cherishes it, lets himself get lost in the feeling of Peter wrapping his own arms around his waist.

Tony closes his eyes as he buries his nose in Peter’s hair. The boy has already gotten taller, even in the last couple years, and Tony is left wondering how long Peter will still fit under his chin. It makes him hold on far longer than he normally would, savouring the feeling of having Peter cradled in his arms. He knows himself well enough to know it’s a memory he’ll hold onto. 

“Thank you,” Tony says, still not pulling back, and he lets a few tears fall into Peter’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write something sad, but this kind went in that direction and didn't really turn around? idk, man.  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
